Sonnet of Team WAV
by EntryShroud
Summary: I woke up, next to my friend. I don't know much. All I know is that I'm not on earth anymore. I'm in the middle of the Emerald forest where Beacon entrants are currently taking a test. Welp, This will be quite the adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Picking up the Remnants

Edit: New and Improved! Enjoy!

~Entryshroud

* * *

'What the heck?' I thought as a blinding light overtook my eyes, streaming between spots of shade and forcing a squint onto my eyelids.

"Awake are we?" A voice called out, It sounded masculine; young but still developing. It sounded familiar.

"Just where exactly am I?" I asked the voice, hoarse and my throat felt dry. My vision getting clearer as I see his figure. His body seemed to be covered in a black overcoat and gray shirt, the shirt a little tattered and his face was very handsome. Hazel eyes, a nice tan and his coffee brown hair swept to the left. He wore gray pants and he wore some black slip on canvas shoes. A small smirk adorned his complexion.

'The last thing I remember was dying. Is this heaven? My friends… They got caught also. Is this person my friend?'

"We seem to be in a forest. A man told me that we were transported to the world of RWBY, you remember that much right Crimson?" The voice confirmed, a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

'RWBY… RWBY… isn't that some webshow? I remember my friend showing me it and we became quick fans. He called me Crimson. I think that's my name. Crimson Wake, yeah that's it. Rolls off the tongue.

"Yes I remember. Since you know my name, can you tell me yours?" I asked.

"Forgot already? We were friends for a year already and you straight up forgot? I'm hurt!" The voice dripped sarcasm.

"The name is Jet, Jet Void." He answered.

'I remember now! Jet, Azure and I were walking across the street, but all of a sudden a car swerved towards us. I only remember a sense of fear wash over my body before everything fell silent. I guess that man Jet was talking about gave us a second chance somehow.'

I stood up and surveyed my surroundings. We seemed to be in a clearing, squishy dirt bouncing under the weight of our shoes. The grass was fresh and smelt pure like usual. The trees surrounding the clearing were thick and obstructed my view, their canopy of leaves blocking bits of sunlight. The foliage seemed to be dense beyond this clearing. Looking higher the hills towered above, just as green as the trees around the clearing.

"Here, go check yourself for bruises and crap," Jet grumbled as he tossed me a hand mirror out of nowhere. I gave him a puzzled expression.

"It was in my overcoat." He responded, glancing away as a red shade flushed his cheeks. My mouth made an O.

I surveyed myself. My skin was the same a dark cream. My eyes had changed color from dark brown to a burnt yellow. I still had my large hipster glasses on and my hair shaved at the sides, styled up and a little to the right, colored blood red. I had a yellow casual dress shirt on and a red blazer, faded blue jeans and white Chuck Taylors. I had no cuts or bruises I could see.

"I'm fine in terms of cuts and the like." I replied, tossing him back the mirror. He crammed it back into his overcoat slowly after.

"That's good. We better get going. We gotta get outta here since we got no weapons." He explained, already taking off from his spot as I followed behind him.

"Say, Jet, what kind of weapon are you thinking?" I consulted him, as I had no clue as to what I should choose. After all, there was such a vast variety of choices.

"I'm thinking of a katana and some shurikens."

"Ok Mr. Ninja. Have fun with that." A chuckle escaped my lips.

"Oh really? Ok hotshot, what's your weapon idea?" Jet's mouth curled into a defiant frown.

"A 3 bladed katar and shotgun combination." A smug grin tugged at my cheeks.

"That… Sounds cool!" He admitted almost reluctantly.

"I know."

Suddenly a loud scream rang out, girlish, but I knew who it was already.

"Jaune." Jet and I simultaneously said aloud as we dashed toward the source of the noise, rushing past the trees and swerving other obstacles. The greens blurred as we went faster and faster towards the scream, before abruptly ramming into something and that thing was a human. I'm sure I sent him or her flying back a good amount before landing with an oomph.

"Don't ea- Crimson? Is that you?" The voice said, panicked, as I looked straight at my friends face. Azure was already up and offering his hand to me. He wore a dull cyan shirt which fit snugly, a slim chest piece over said shirt. He also had black gloves on with black track pants. His face had a scar running along the cheekbone and was tan. He kept his vibrant electric blue hair like CJ's but was buzzed at the sides, his eyes were still the same dark brown.

"We gotta go Azure, we should help Jaune out." I explained briefly as I dashed past him but quickly ran out of breath. I'm not the fastest and I don't possess the most endurance, but hell, can I make a punch or kick hurt.

"Take it easy, we can make it on time." Azure assured, hand clutching my shoulder before he walked past me. I attempted to catch up with him but I was too tired from my earlier sprint.

"Hurry up Crimson!" Jet shouted towards me. He stopped as his eyes met Azure's figure. "Since when did you get here?" Jet questioned confusedly.

"When Crimson rammed into me." Azure answered bluntly, crossing his arms in an expression of disapproval.

"Did it hurt?" Jet threw in.

"No, it felt like a massage to me. YES IT HURT!" Azure retorted sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. Calm down now." Jet chuckled, brushing off his behaviour. After all, he was so used to it from everyday life.

I pushed myself off the ground with newfound energy. Jet and Azure seized conversation to head back on route to Jaune. We walked in unison towards the hopeless plea.

"Sorry guys, you know how I am." I stuttered, confidence cracking into pieces and falling to the forest floor.

"It's fine Crim." Azure assured me once more, patting me on the back.

"I was getting tired too" Jet confessed, a reassuring smile spreading onto his face.

I observed my scenery once more. The same trees and bushes seemed to go by as we walked through the Emerald forest. It was as if this same forest could go on forever, their same lush green falling into view over and over again.

'Hopefully we don't have any run-ins with Grimm.' I thought to myself as my friends and I were closing in on where Jaune was. All we could do was follow what limited evidence we had towards his position.

"Jaune!" A feminine voice shouted up a tree, immediately evoking a flight response in the three of us. We tucked ourselves away in a mess of dark green leaves, shielded by the thick brush. I could see them conversing from where I was. The girl was Pyrrha Nikos. She had red hair tied in a ponytail which cascaded down her shoulders to meet her lower back. A bronze chestpiece adorned her torso, just above her breasts, and stopping below the hips. A red sash around a skirt she also donned. On her arms were covered in some sort of glove, stopping at the bicep, her left hand ornamented with a forearm gauntlet. Her boots reached her knees, shield and javelin held on her back. She climbed up the tree and got Jaune down, smiling at him sweetly. But it wasn't too long after that she entered a battle stance, cat-like eyes sweeping the premises and landing on our makeshift hiding spot.

"Stand up whoever you are!" Pyrrha boomed as my blood ran cold. I slowly rose from my perch. I looked over to my friends, signalling for them to follow in similar action.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Pyrrha asked threateningly. I dug my legs into the soft bed of vegetation, legs locking and freezing my body on the spot.

"Pyrrha, they're obviously here as students of beacon. They're taking the test right now." Jaune interpreted from our appearances and quizzical expressions.

"Yes, We're taking the test as a group of three." I explained, being careful not to make another move.

"Ozpin made an exception for us." Jet covered, recalling a sigh from Azure and me.

"That's nice, say why don't you guys come with us to the mountain?" Jaune offered kindly.

"Sure! The more the merrier right?" I joked as Jet, Azure and I calmly proceeded towards them and up the path, two new companions at our side.

"Jaune are you sure we can trust them?" Pyrrha muttered under her breath, quietly enough that neither Jet, Azure nor I even batted an eyelash to the voice of suspicion, well at least I pretended to.

"We'll be fine. They seem pretty chill and they could protect us from Grimm." Jaune explained as the duo rushed up to meet us.

'Sorry Jaune, but you guys will need to protect us' I thought with a sigh.

"So, why did you guys want to become hunters?" Pyrrha asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"I know this is cheesy but I want to be able to protect my friends and family as I kickbutt alongside them." I answered with a smirk on my face.

"I just want to have fun alongside my friends." Azure added.

"I think fighting is fun," Jet stated plainly.

"I guess those were nice answers. I personally want to be the hero of my own story," Jaune said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"To put it simply, to hone my abilities as a huntress." Pyrrha chipped in, giving a determined grin.

We walked along what we assumed was the beaten path towards the ruins, making jokes and learning more about one another. It was a change of scenery, in more ways than one.

*WHAP*

I grunted as I fell over, an unfamiliar feeling flooding my blood. I looked around to see all the guys laying down with me, cuts forming gaping holes on our skin. Pyrrha snickered, that maniacal woman. She offered me a hand and I gratefully accepted. The rest of the guys stood and brushed themselves off, Jet using that oh-so-handy mirror of his. Pyrrha gave us a weird look, somewhere between dumbfounded and questioning.

"Why don't you guys activate your auras?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. I guess we didn't really know how, huh?

"What's that?" Jaune asked dumbly, mouth hanging open.

"It's the manifestation of one's soul Jaune, surely you guys know how to use it? Don't you?" Pyrrha asked once more, I gave her a sad shake of the head. We had no clue how to use it. Pyrrha sighed as she put her hand on my face, chanting something. A sense of power rushed through my veins, creating a tingling warmth in my pores. My wound healed, skin tightening over it as if it was some kind of silly putty. I attempted to figure out how to use it, attempted to control it. I punched a tree next to me, of course it didn't move an inch as I cradled my hand.

'I gotta try again!' I told myself, determined to produce results. I couldn't just throw away a chance to get better like this.

I punched the tree again, thinking of shrouding my hand in such aura. I looked above as the tree went sky high. I smirked to myself but quickly wiped it off my face as the log fell down towards me. I rolled out the way and just barely dodged it, panting in terror.

"Careful Crimson, Don't kill yourself before you join beacon." Pyrrha laughed, draping her mouth with the spread of her slender fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." I retorted, smile pinching at the corners of my mouth.

"All right, I unlocked all of your auras, seems like you all have a lot! Especially you!" She complimented, pointing at me.

"Me?" I put on a confused face, invoking yet another giggle.

"Of course you."

"Good for you Crimson!" Azure said, slapping my lower back and causing it to buckle. I groaned and gave him a disapproving look, to which he grinned toothily.

Jet was about to punch my arm, perhaps teasingly, but something clicked. I saw it in slow motion and where it would hit. I swerved out of the way.

"Woah! Nice reflexes man!" Jet admired, retracting his fist.

"Do it again." I demanded, clenching my jaw.

"Why?"

"Just do it, I have a theory." I answered. He raised his fist in response, still looking unsure.

"Alright, here we go!" Jet announced, throwing a solid right hook. Well, it was supposed to be a solid right hook. I saw it again, the line clearer this time. It was more of a ghost of the fist, and this time was faster than the last. I could see it, leaving a trail of mist-like motion, coming towards me at the perfect angle to hit me square in the jaw. I had to react quickly or else this would seriously be bad. I jerked out of the way, just barely missing the power packed in his hit.

I looked at the group, shocked looks on their faces. I gave a cocky smile.

"H-How?" Azure stepped forward, throwing his arms out.

"It was weird, I saw his fist in slow motion, then I saw where he was going to hit and I juked it. I guess this is my semblance?" I answered flatly, shrugging it off as if it was nothing special.

"Way cool man! I wish I had a weapon to go with my semblance, something hip like a bow. Those are popular." Azure wished as I saw a small spark appear before his hands. It transformed into a ball and we all stood bewildered as it unfolded into an azure blue bow. Azure oogled his bow, when he pulled the string an arrow appeared as well. He unloaded his weapon and it disappeared.

"Is this mine?" Azure asked, taken aback.

"I guess so." Jet shrugged before I could answer.

Then Azure summoned another weapon, a battle axe, then another, a scythe. It was as if with each breath a new weapon appeared at his side, soldiers ready to serve him loyally.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" He shouted towards us, gleefully jumping up, basking in the glory of his new found power. However, bags had begun to appear underneath his eyes, vision glazing over in a daze. Pyrrha appeared to take notice of this as she opened her mouth.

"Be careful, your semblance is fueled by aura. It could run out if you overuse it." Pyrrha cautioned.

"Alright alright!" Azure said, summoning his bow. He aimed it at me, I got ready to dodge. He shot, this time it was different, it was much faster but I saw it's path. It was too late however, I got shot in the shoulder. I grunted once more. The arrow disappeared. It hurt like hell but no scarring or anything. I assumed it attacked aura and maybe internal damaging. I still wasn't sure.

"Shoot it again" I gave a half-hearted command as I prepped myself once more.

"Are you sure? It looked like it hurt like hell man!" Azure said pointing his bow at me.

"Don't worry I'm a crazy bugger." I responded as he shot. It was the same speed, different target. As it was about to pierce me once again I tilted it away from my body, just grazing me.

"Just one more!" I shouted, the rest of the group standing by, completely postponed by the discoveries we had made.

"Alright you crazy bastard!" Azure answered back as he shoot, This time it was much slower. Perhaps my mind was adjusting to this speed. I need to get better at using this. This is my power, my strength. I will protect my friends. The target was square at my chest this time. I snagged it mid air, inches away from my chest.

"YES!" I screamed to the world, celebrating internally at my profound success.

"By the way, your aim is getting better," I said sadly shortly after. He gave me a grin.

"Good job, let's practice again later." Azure suggested as I gave him a nod.

"That's cool and all, but what's mine?" Jet groaned, mouth curling into a pout.

Suddenly, I felt an extreme pressure go upon me. It was as if my entire body was being crushed under an immense weight, pulse quickening as I sweat in anxiety. A knee collapsed underneath my body, allowing me to slump over it and breathe.

"What's that pressure?" Jaune asked, eyes wide and glancing around.

"I don't know, stay on guard." Pyrrha responded, taking a protective stance.

I glanced up from the ground, only to find that Jet had gone completely unaffected by the strange pressure in the air.

"You lucky bugger. You can control pressure felt on anything, basically increasing gravity on a person or group." I realized, mouth falling open as I came to understand that this must be his semblance. I crawled, crippled, away from him, and each bit further I moved the pressure became more and more bearable.

"The pressure lessens the farther away they are from the user also!" I shouted towards him, regaining my balance and standing.

"Alright then, what if I do this?" Jet gestured and it felt like the weight of the world was on me. I could still breath but I could barely stay on my knees. I looked up, well the best I could anyways. The group was standing, I guess he released the area pressure and focused on one object, me.

"Alright knock it off," Jaune said as he shoved Jet a little and he fell to the ground. Instantly the pressure was released.

"Dammit! I need intense focus to use this bloody pressure thing" he admitted.

"I guess we all have weaknesses, except for mine." Azure smugly responded.

"Actually, your weapons can only inflict harm upon the user internally and on the aura, which can be both a plus and a minus." I said

"When the arrow had hit me, it seemed to hurt me immensely but as you can see no scarring or big hole. It seems to only attack the aura and the pain could either be internal damage or a side-effect of hurting my aura" I justified.

"We'll just have to see what it does to things without aura, like grimm" He said.

"Looks like we all have to practice our aura and semblance. Jaune any clue what yours is?" I asked.

"No clue and I'm not willing to find out right now." Jaune explained

"Pyrrha, what's yours?" I inquired

"That's a secret." Pyrrha responded. Of course I already know cause I watched the show, but i acted frustrated as we laughed and trudged on.

"Hey! Look over here!" Jaune exclaimed, pointing towards a cave. "I think the relics are in here!"

'Welp, this is where I die again. It was a nice 47 minutes'

We followed Jaune and Pyrrha towards the cave and we slowly saw a faint glow in the dark abyss. I then heard fast footsteps and I assumed Jaune was running towards it.

"Come here relic!" Jaune exclaimed joyfully.

'Here we go again' I internally sighed and braced myself to fight the beast in front of us, my friends also getting stiff and ready to go, the monster shook its tail.

"Stay still relic!" Jaune shouted towards the Deathstalker, his eyes filled with horror as the luminescence of the stinger brought light to the Deathstalker's mask, seeming angered. In a swift motion Jaune was flung out of the cave as the rest of us booked it.

"You gotta be joking me, how are we gonna fight it?" Jet shouted towards us.

"What do you mean? Don't you all have weapons?" Pyrrha inquired, a puzzled look on her face.

"Us? No way! We have never gotten any weapons!" Azure admitted

"We just went to a special academy which focused on martial arts. Lets just say Azure isn't one of the best." I interjected

"Yet you can still be a cocky bag." Azure retorted

"Guys! We still have to fight the bloody deathstalker!" Jet confirmed as we ran into the clearing.

I saw the ruins in sight, Yang, Blake and Ruby all there.

"Help us! Nevermore has Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she readied her weapon,

"KWWAAA!" The Nevermore screeched. Great. More problems.

"We have a deathstalker problem also!" I answered back as she made a sour face.

"Let's help each other out!" Yang suggested.

"Sure!" Jet responded.

"Alright." Blake nonchalantly responded her weapons already out and ready to go.

Azure summoned a bow and attempted to snipe the bird down. The arrow struck it's wing as its flight began to falter, Weiss being dropped. I reacted on impulse as I jumped off some piece of ruin, aura enhanced I leaped and grabbed Weiss in mid-air. I rolled on the ground once I had landed making sure not to harm Weiss too much. I set her down. Jaune had entered the clearing and I could have sworn I heard him muttering something like 'should have been me'.

"There you go princess." I said with a grateful bow.

"Thanks, but you got my dress dirty you dolt!" She scolded. Gee, thanks. The gratitude for a guy who just saved her life is overwhelming.

"I should have just let you drop." I retorted, eyes rolling.

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady like me?" Weiss' hands found their way to her hips almost immediately.

"I dunno, you seemed to switch from 'capable huntress' to 'damsel in distress' real quick."

"Well, you seem like, like…. A dolt!" She 'roasted' me. I had some sleepless nights over that one.

"Man you roasted me real good. Now let's go help out your friends alright?" I suggested as Azure was shooting down the bird.

"They aren't my friends!" Weiss shouted towards me as she ran over to the group.

"I'm hurt Weiss!" Ruby said cutely.

I smiled as the Nevermore dropped, and as if on cue the deathstalker pounced. However, through the power of my semblance, I was luckily able to sense the oncoming pursuit.

"Jet, to your right! Use immense pressure on it to keep it in place!" I commanded, throwing out my arm.

"Alright!" he responded as the deathstalker was nearly instantly grounded.

"You, blondie! I want you to punch the living daylights out that thing, Pyrrha and Jaune attack it's stinger." I commanded once more as they reluctantly listened, poor scorpion thing. Yang was absolutely shattering his/her's dreams and hopes as it got pounded.

"Keep that up!" I shouted towards them as they half nodded.

"Here's Nora!" Nora shouted from above as she smashed the poor deathstalker's skull, killing it nearly instantly.

"Nora, let's not do that again." Ren huffed and puffed behind her.

"Take a break guys. I'll take care of the rest." I assured as they gratefully accepted, albeit Yang attempted to go kick more butt, but Blake kept her in control.

"Alright, the rest of us have to take down the Nevermore. Azure, keep shooting it!" I commanded as Azure skewered the thing. It only seemed to inflict immense pain on it, as the only action it took was making a pained expression.

"KWAAAAA!" All of a sudden, the Nevermore used its will power to fly once more. As its wings billowed above us, I felt a rush of determination crawl through my body.

"Azure, switch to sniper and focus on blinding it. Keep it distracted. Oh, and it's going to the right." I ordered. On command, he switched weapons and attempted to shoot it's eyes out with little success. He seemed to adjust and aim where I said the Nevermore was going.

"Princess, what can you do?" I asked Weiss, but she only let out a halfhearted hmph. At least I tried.

"I can create glyphs. All Schnees can do it." She said proudly, a condescending smirk tugging at her lips.

"Even your last name is pretentious. Anyways, setup a glyph aimed at that cliff and one at the Nevermore. Make sure to follow it as best as you can. I want them to be used to jump." I pleaded as she gave me a glare. Reluctantly, she summoned the glyphs to their proper places and crossed her arms with disapproval. It seemed like that was all she ever did, though, so I guess I was used to it.

"Red, When I hit the Nevermore towards the cliff I want you to use the other glyph and take the Nevermore's head off." I ordered. It felt good, to be a leader.

"Alright chief!" She responded with a broad grin and a salute, evoking a smile on my face.

I hopped on the glyph and got boosted towards the Nevermore. The scenery became a blur of green hues as I went at high speed towards the creature. Finally, it was time to finish this.

'Alright here is my only chance' I said to myself as I readied my aura punch and I was prepared to give it my all. With a confident power surging through me, I managed to knock it towards the cliff. In that moment, Azure was able to snipe one of its eyes out.

"Now Red!" I screamed towards Ruby and Weiss. This is where I made a fatal miscalculation. White mist enveloped my frame as I felt the sureness I had had just moments ago dissipate. The colours seemed to disappear as I heard the pleas from the group come down. All I know is that I'm falling. Falling in love? No, falling to my death. I chuckled slightly at the thought.

*Thud*

Chapter 1, Picking up the Remnants, End


	2. Chapter 2 Ascension

Chapter 2 hot n' ready with fresh edits!

~Entryshroud

* * *

Chapter 2, Ascension

*Beep* *Beep*

The sound rattled my head as I opened my eyes. I stared straight at what I assumed was a ceiling. I tried my best to look around, but my neck was extraordinarily sore. From what I managed to pick up, I was covered in wires going into different machines and an IV bag. My arms were a little pale, probably from blood loss.

Then it hit me. I fell down the ruins into the mist and _**I**_ survived, but at what cost? Was I a cripple now? I attempted to move my legs with success, I could move them but my cast restricted my movement. Then I moved onto my arms and luckily for me, they still worked. I sighed in relief as I smirked to myself. I'm a real lucky one. The creaking hinges of the door signaled the entrance of some guests. They were Jet, Azure, Ruby and Co. At least I hoped they were. I heard multiple feet shuffle across the floor, but I couldn't really be sure who was coming inside. I might as well show them I'm awake.

"Yo, how long have I been gone?" I asked weakly as a smile dawned upon my face.

"CRIMSON!" The group exclaimed with joy as they came in to group-hug me, nearly crushing me back into a coma. I attempted to return the embrace, causing me much pain but I did it anyways. I must have been gone for quite a time if they did try to crush me. Then again, they would hug me to death anyways if I had yet another deathly experience.

"Guys, slow down. How long was I out?" I asked again as they slowly and reluctantly detached from my body.

"You were out for 2 weeks, we were worried sick man! They said they were gonna, they were gonna…" Azure attempted to explain, I searched around for my glasses. They were neatly placed on the counter as I reached for them and put them on. I did my best to look at Azure as he fixed his eyes on me, tears pooling in their bottoms.

"They were going to cut you off today, you dolt." Weiss interjected, clearly upset. Man, about to die, yet she can still call me a dolt. I looked up at her, her serious face wavering and looked like she was about to bawl her eyes out any second.

"I thought you were gone Crimson! Gone for good." Jet chipped in, looking a little glass eyed.

"I made cookies for you just in case you woke up, You really helped us out in the Emerald forest. Your plan helped us pass and kill the Nevermore. The cookies are to your left, they might be a little stale though" Ruby said, She had red marks on her cheeks, she must have really been worried, then again everyone had red marks on their faces.

"It's fine gu-" I started

"No it isn't! You could've died!" Jaune yelled at me as I gave him a sad smile. I know. I'm stupid.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha scolded, Jaune with regret evident on what I saw of his face.

"No, It's fine. I could've died, but I didn't. I'm sorry I worried you guys so much." I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"So what happened? Did we pass? Am I team leader? How much school work do I have to do?" The rush of questions spilled out of my mouth all at once.

"After you dropped, Ruby finished the last bit of your plan. She ran up the cliff using her speed and sliced the Nevermore's head clean off." Blake started. I can't believe I missed the best part. I guess I should have other concerns, though.

"Then we saw a bullhead come pick you up from the ground and we got carried off in a different one shortly after." Yang added.

"Then we went to the academy, where Azure and I had to do paperwork to register us into Beacon," Jet said. whispering the last sentence to me. "I told Ozpin what happened and he made openings for us," the last sentence came out in a whisper. Nice going.

"The teams are Team RWBY which consists of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Then there is Team JNPR, my team, Which has Jaune Arc, Me, Pyrrha, and Ren. Your team is team WAV which has You, Azure, and Jet. You're special though, Ozpin labelled you as ' _ **The Tactician**_ ' in which you basically float around all the teams and plan out strategies for situations. Only the first years, though. Oh, and some other guys got disqualified or whatever, one of the names I remember is Cardin Winwhatever, perhaps they cheated?" Nora spouted out.

"Hold on, So basically I'm part of all the teams AND I have to plan strategies on the fly and before important fights like at the Vytal festival? This is gonna stress me out!" I said as the group chuckled.

"Oh, and for school work, we have 2 tests coming up on History and Math." Pyrrha added, crushing my last shred of hope. I'm going to have quite the week starting today.

"Can I leave now? I hate these wires and stuff." I asked, it bugs me that these machines could malfunction at anytime.

"Not until the Doc says so. We'll go get him." Azure said as he wiped a stray tear off his face, and the rest of the group left. Except for Ruby who just stood there, unmoving, I think she was shaking a little. What am I supposed to do in this situation?

"S-So are you going to have a cookie?" Ruby asked as she plastered a smile on her face, she saved me the thought as I reached out and helped myself to a treat. As I took a bite of what I assume what chocolate chip, my face instantly lit up and I started to stuff my face with them.

"Shho gud," I uttered out of my stuffed mouth, Ruby giggling a little. I swallowed it all and faced Ruby. The sadness in her eyes told me something must have been wrong.

"What's wrong Red?" I asked her as I made space for her to sit down on the bed. She got the idea and she walked over and took a seat next to me. She leaned on me as she apologized profusely, her voice ragged and I heard her sniff a little.

"I'm so sorry. I could've saved you but I killed the N-Nevermore instead, I-I'm s-so sorry!" She weeped into my shirt, I wrapped my arms around her, her delicate body shaking under my grasp.

"It's not your fault, Red," I whispered, clutching her tighter as she choked on her sobs.

"It's okay, You might've put yourself in danger also, I'm sure that your friends and family would've been really bummed if you fell down with me anyways. Plus in the end I can still move, kinda. I want this bloody cast off ASAP." I told Ruby as her weeping got slower and quieter. She was still leaned up against me and I still had her in my arms. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks at the thought.

"Anyways, how about you bake me more cookies and we'll call it even?" I suggested as I saw her face look up at mine and gave her most beautiful smile. My face reacted like any normal teenage boy would blush until I had no more blood left in my veins.

"Sure! Chocolate chip or nuts?" She asked, she started to get up from the bed as I scooched over to fill the space.

"I want both!" I replied as she started to walk out the door, chuckling as she went. The doctor entered when she was leaving.

"Call me Ruby by the way," She suggested as she left the room.

"Alright Ruby, make sure you make me lots!" I shouted after her as the doctor positioned himself in front of me.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, the doctor just said that I would be out tomorrow but the cast had to stay on for another week and I would have to use crutches. I didn't mind as long as I got to leave that place. I tasted some of the food here, and let's just say, no one is ready for that. The doctor also unhooked all the devices from me other than a few blood and IV bags connected to me. It's a miracle I can leave this place so soon anyways.

I closed my eyes again as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

I appeared in a small room, just me alone. I looked around as I noticed school desks around me and people started to fill them up. The whole class started to stare at me, they were probably looking at my hair and how I looked and I heard one shout "Hey look! The Freak is here! Who has hair like that? Look at him! His clothing is horrible as well! Did mom and dad leave you because of what they had created?" His words were empty to me of course and I heard the class whisper more and more rumors about how I looked like an absolute monster.

I didn't let it go to my head until my crush entered the classroom, She had elegant black hair that flowed to her back, coffee eyes complete with an amazing tanned skin. Her figure wasn't perfect to most, but it was to me, it didn't matter what she looked like because she was a beauty to me and me only. She had on a gray T-shirt and some short, short shorts. Then I heard it loud and clear from her mouth "That freak of nature is atrocious, someone should kill it."

I lost that last bit of hope left in my heart, the voices got louder and louder in my head, then it all stopped. I wasn't in the classroom anymore, instead I was on the street, Jet and Azure lagging behind me as we walked across the street.

"Did you hear what happened to Lavender?" Jet asked, he had brought up the same topic as last time.

"Yeah, you started dating her am I right?" Azure joked as Jet gave him a glare, I laughed at his joke.

Then I heard an alarming sound as a car honked at us and crashed into my friends and I. I saw my friend's faces one last time before it all went black and I heard the words once more "Someone should kill it."

I darted up from my slumber, a light sheen of sweat covered my body. I looked around as the sun shone from the window. I searched around for the clock. 10:42. I had a few more minutes before I would be outta this place and into the academy. I lay in bed, contemplating my dream until the doctor came in and did some final tests on me. He said I was good to go as he gave me crutches to use. I gleefully got up and 'walked' around using my crutches. He gave me some new clothes, a note on top saying 'From Jet -you owe me'. I rolled my eyes as I sat down and dressed up in my new outfit. My clothing now consisted of a black and red varsity jacket, My yellow dress shirt, dark blue jeans and yellow converse-like shoes.

"Thanks Doc," I thanked as I started to move out of the hospital, which is conveniently really close to the academy, I moved along the sidewalk to Beacon, looking around the place. Many bookstores, café's, dust shops and much more lined along the streets. It was fairly busy and people were using phone like devices called 'Scrolls' as they walked and talked. From what I saw there was barely any cars or trucks in the area which is quite unusual if you were from an urban city like me. I soon moved along and into Beacon, Ozpin at the gate.

"Hello Crimson, I'm sure you've heard of me." He greeted with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had his standard outfit on. He handed me a Scroll, I assumed it was for the lock for the dorm. I wonder if I could get apps on it.

"Yes, if I may ask where are we going to go?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Your dormitory of course. Come on, let's go." He answered as he took a long sip of his coffee and we walked along the road, I saw many students and their weapons. Some of them were sparring and I thought about what I would be doing in class and how I would do on the tests. Ozpin interrupted my thoughts.

"So, Your real name is Crimson Clarenz Wake?" Ozpin asked, I winced a little when he said my middle name, I hate that name. It didn't sound right, and that demon called me that instead of my first name, my _**REAL**_ name.

"Yes, just don't use my middle name please." I asked politely, trying my best not to break composure as he gave me a nod.

"Alright, we have arrived by the way. Make sure to think up some strategies your teams can use. " He ordered as he left the dormitory.

I entered the dorm and looked for my room, it was on my scroll. When I had found it and unlocked the door my heart almost stopped.

"Surprise!" The group shouted at me. Team RWBY, JNPR and my team were all there. Ruby had a plate of cookies in her hands as well, I grinned at my friends as I took a cookie and entered the room. It was a fairly basic room, It wasn't customized at all, just 4 beds and 1 bathroom. I layed down on the soft bed as I happily gobbled down my cookies.

"So, what are we up to today?" I asked as I started to stuff myself with more cookies.

"Today, we will start work on your weapon." Ruby replied.

"Really? Sweet!" I said excitedly, I was hyped for this moment. I already had this planned out. I was ready.

"Weiss and I will be helping you" Ruby added. Weiss? It was a little bittersweet then, I mean Ruby's cool and all, I'm sure she is capable of teaching me alone, just me and her. You know what let's bring along Weiss also, she can kill the vibe for me.

"Sweet, did Jet get his weapon made yet?" I asked curiously.

"Of course!" He exclaimed as he unsheathed his weapon, a jet black katana with a white handle. The blade had a dragon etched into the surface of the blade, the guard seemed to be made of gold as it was shaped like a basic circle, the holster is a dark black with gold symbols etched into it. Jet must've gone all out on this piece."It's name is Yami no ha, which translates to Blade of Darkness. Kinda matches me doesn't it?"

"How long did it take you?" I asked, ignoring his obvious question.

"Around 8-9 days, The etching was a pain though. You won't believe how precise I had to be to add the designs, the symbols on side say WAV and my hand still hurts from etching" Jet replied with a slight pout.

"Azure, you are a lucky one. You don't have to choose just one weapon." I said with envy as Azure snorted

"Of course, your semblances are all inferior!" He announced… In front of everyone… The whole room looked, no glared at him as he cowered back. I assumed Jet used his semblance of his as Azure fell to his knees.

"I was just joking! Yeah! Just joking! Please don't kill me..." Azure cowered. We softened our glares as we got back into the main subject.

"So, When do we start production on my weapon?" I asked Ruby, I looked around for any extra sweets or food that was made for me, finding a small chocolate cake on the table across from the bed. I stood up using my crutches for support and scavenged to find a plate, shortly after I found myself gobbling it down just as I did with the cookies.

"We can start after you finish your cake." Ruby said as the rest of the group cut up the cake and ate it with me.

"This is great! Who made the amazing cake?" I inquired as I chomped down on another piece of cake. It tasted just right, enough chocolate to be tasty but not too much to the point it was unbearable.

"I made the cake for you, you idiot." Weiss insulted. That's one way to answer a question. Why is she always so hostile? I mean, I barely spoke a few sentences to her. Then again I spoke some unsavory words to her as well.

"Well, it's delicious Weiss. Can we talk a little bit after you eat that piece of cake? You know, privately?" I asked her, I had to resolve her hostility with me.

"Fine." She answered simply as Azure and Jet walked up to me.

"Go get em' tiger" Jet whispered in my ear as Azure patted my back. Those bastards. I enjoyed the rest of the cake I had on the plate, Weiss makes the best cakes hands down, but Ruby makes the best cookies. Which one is superior? Cake has the flavour and complexity but Cookies have simplicity and crunch. Shortly after I found that I was being tugged by my jacket outside of the room by Weiss, I barely caught up using my crutches.

"So, What did you want to talk to me about?" Weiss questioned as she looked down a little, I pulled her head to reach my level as I spoke.

"Can we stop insulting each other? We will have to work as a team and trust each other if we want this to work out." I asked of her, perhaps we can end this now and we can focus on being a team.

"O-of course, I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did, I-I mean I didn't mean to toss you off into your death, I mean. Ugh, this is hard to say." Weiss apologized, she seemed a little tense and her head was down once more, I did the same thing I did as before as I forced her to look into my eyes.

"It's fine, I said some pretty harsh words also. Let's just put this in the past and work at it a little at a time. I know you're not a bad person and I'm sure it wasn't your fault I fell down anyways, I jumped on it and launched myself. Also you make really good cakes so that puts you pretty high in my friend book." I explained, I took a little step back as she offered me her hand, presumably for a handshake, Instead of going for the handshake I hugged her, Weiss Schnee. What's worse is what utters out my big mouth.

"You seem a little tense, relax alright? Make sure you become a great huntress but also make sure you have great friends. I'll be there for you if anything goes wrong okay?" I offered, I felt her nod her head as I broke off the hug and crutched back into the room as I breathed heavily. What was I doing? Hugging a Schnee? What kind of death did I want? Oh and my words, 'I'll be there for you.' What is this, an anime?

"Soooooo, What did you guys talk about?" Jaune asked, sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"I just asked her to stop insulting me. We need to have complete trust in each other if I'm tactician." I explained to Jaune, leaving out the last part of my talk with Weiss.

"Then why is she like that?" Azure pointed towards Weiss only to see her shaking a little with a small blush on her face. Welp R.I.P me. This is it, I wonder what kind of food heaven has.

"What did you do to her?, did you talk some weird stuff to her? I mean look at her, she's actually shaking in her boots! You monster!" Nora ranted as I got a little ticked at the word monster.

"Alright, alright! I may have pulled her into a hug…" I whispered the last part, barely audible to me.

"What was that Crimson?" Yang asked as I noticed that her gauntlets were ready to go.

"I said I pulled her into a hug and whispered some choice words!" I basically screamed as everyone gave me a look, that look you know? That look that someone gives you when you do something unexpected. It seemed like time stopped as everyone stopped moving.

"So, uh. What kind of 'choice' words did you say?" Jet asked, of course it was my good old buddy Jet to break the silence.

"Let's just say it involved "I'll be here for you" somewhere in the sentence" I answered as Jaune just about fainted and Weiss ran away into team RWBY's room in embarrassment as I myself ran into one of the beds and hid under the covers.

"Hehehehehehe, I guess that settles it. You two lovebirds you," Azure said, thanks Azure, you're the real MVP in fact how about I just give you 2 MVPS in the face.

"Does that mean I have to stop making cookies for you?" Ruby asked as I shot up from the bed and got onto my knees, unimaginable pain emanated from my casted leg, but that didn't matter right now.

"Please don't stop making cookies for me! I need them to live!" I begged in horror in the realization that there would be no more cookies. Everyone laughed in my shame as everyone started to funnel out the room, I followed Ruby out as I was going to start making my weapon. Hopefully Weiss won't kill me before then.

"Ruby, Where are we going to get the materials I need for my weapon?" I questioned Ruby.

"Well first we need to talk about your weapon first, what do you wanna make?" Ruby followed up as she opened the door to her team's room as I saw Weiss on her bed reading a book.

"Hey, Weiss do you still wanna help me out in making the weapon or no?" I asked. She might not want to after what I did to her.

"Of course, just don't do it again okay?" Weiss requested as I nodded gleefully, I get to live for a few more years. As for my weapon, I'll have to scrap the 3-blade idea. That would weigh me down.

"Anyways, I want to make a katar with shotgun shells that can be fired from them." I explained.

"How long are the blades?" Weiss interrogated, I thought about for a bit. Would 30cm be enough? Maybe a little longer like 45cm. Nah, let's go all in with 60cm.

"60 cm blade and about 3 mm thickness for the blade blade and 7cm wide at the base" I explained to her.

"I can help you out with the shotgun shell feature of your weapon while Weiss helps you out with the blades." Ruby said as we headed out. Where, you ask? I don't know.

I followed her, she was leading me out of Beacon. Weiss was trailing behind me as we left the property. I was lead into town and shortly after found a shop labelled 'Materials of Dust'. The outside was a fairly plain section, beige walls with no interesting designs and 2 large windows showcasing some weird material. I walked through the aisles and aisles of material I could choose from. I wanted something light but durable. I need the katar to be light to dodge any incoming attacks that I can predict.

"What would you recommend for a material for my katars? I want them to be lightweight." I asked one of the store employees. Hopefully he had an answer.

"Hmmm, I would recommend a steel alloy, they can be as durable and light as you can get." He suggested as he pointed into the steel alloy aisle.

"Alright, thank you!" I thanked as I crutched over to view the metal.

"You know you could have just asked one of us." Weiss said

"Whoops, my bad. Anyways which one do you think would work for the katar?" I questioned as I pointed to the metal available.

"They're all the same so just choose a color you like, like yellow for instance." She answered, I looked at a piece of yellow steel alloy. I had no clue how it got that colour, but I was taking it. It was a light chiffon colour I took two since I need to make 2 katar blades.

I proceeded to grab some plain steel alloy for the handles, Ruby had grabbed some shotgun ammo. I started to think about how I would build it.

"You can use the Dustnet to help figure out how you are going to make this katar of yours, There won't be any needed transformation." Ruby interjected, reading me like a book. What kind of magic powers did she have? I nodded back.

"Wait who is paying for all of this?" I asked, It couldn't be me I had no Lien to speak of, We had approached the cashier and I dropped the s-bomb.

"Me of course." Weiss answered as she pulled out some Lien. Must be cool living in such a big dollar family.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Good luck with the weapon. I'll help out tomorrow." She encouraged as she strut off.

We paid for the items as we left the store. I kept following Ruby as she led me in another direction than towards Beacon.

"Ruby where are we going?" I questioned as we went along the pavement.

"To the forge, I know a guy who can lend us the place." Ruby replied, how can I be that dumb? We approached a well-loved place, the outside was not pristine but it gave me the vibe of a well loved home. It was the same beige coloured walls but there were no windows. Ruby then opened the door.

"Luna! Can we borrow the place again?" Ruby shouted into the small room. The room itself was filled with various tools, anvils and machines. It was fairly dirty, but it was as suspected. It's a blacksmith's place after all.

"Sure, let me just get the place set up." A voice I assumed was Luna responded. Quickly after a woman a few years older than us stepped out of the back counter door. Her hair was absolutely gorgeous, an intense indigo which was done up in a bun, she was wearing a red apron and a white button up dress shirt with some capri's. Her eyes were was blue as midnight and she had a motherly grin on her face.

"So Ruby, who's the handsome guy?" Luna questioned as I gave her a smirk, feels great to be complemented by her. She was also quite the looker. Ruby didn't give an answer, weird.

"The name's Crimson, Crimson Wake." I introduced, attempting a bow but shortly after losing balance. Dang crutches. I fell on the floor as Ruby offered a hand which I gratefully accepted as she giggled a little. How cute.

I saw Luna turning on the machines and such, we went on a crash course through safety and blah blah blah. As soon as she stopped talking I rushed over to examine all the machines, I probably looked like a kid in a candy store. Ruby gazed at me with amusement as she calmly walked over to make sure I didn't kill myself. I worked rigorously throughout the week, I did all the necessary school work as I barely passed the tests that I was forced to write. I have no clue how Azure and Jet breezed past those tests without studying. Everyday has the same schedule, go to the lectures, go to the forge, go to sleep. Repeat, until finally a friday dawned, at the same day I had finished my masterpiece. The handles had cloud engravings whilst the blade had wings engraved into them. The handle was painted a solid white but the blade was still the chiffon colour.

I dubbed it ''Caelum Exacuere'.


	3. Chapter 3 Regrets

YOYOYO It's EntryShroud once again with another chapter for Sonnet of Team WAV! Sorry for the trashy upload schedule. CS eats up time like Cthulhu. Anyways, chapter 1 and 2 are being redone with more details, basically the same stuff but with more details.

Enjoy this chapter, Read and Review all that jazz. Uploads should be more frequent now though.

Edit: I lied. I'm sorry. but I updated all 3 chapters and chap 4 in production! feelsgood

* * *

Chapter 3 Regrets

I happily tested out my new weapon on some training dummies, thrusting and slicing away. School was getting progressively easier as I learned more and more about the world of RWBY. I got more accustomed to Ruby and Weiss as we worked in the forge, they made it quite fun. Azure and Jet would always tease me about them but I still wreck them in sparring. Most of the times it was close but I had enough brute force and smart play to pull off my victories.

I checked the time on my scroll. The second I saw the time I booked it for the dueling arena, I was late but not late I mean LATE. I didn't know I could run that fast as I made it to the arena huffing and puffing. Glynda Goodwitch was teaching the class about how to use the scroll during battle or something, I had mine tucked away in the sleeve of my jacket, worked pretty well so far…. Somehow.

"Ah, Mr. Wake just in time to fight Mr. Arc." Ms. Goodwitch said, picking me out from the crowd, well I didn't really make a silent entry anyways. I walked up onto the stage and readied my katars, this should be over quick. Sorry Jaune but I wanna take another nap this class. Ms. Goodwitch counted us down as I already planned out my strategy, which was to overwhelm Jaune, after all he can only block so much with his shield.

"GO!"

I bolted towards Jaune as he tried to slice me, no dice though as I easily dodged it. I already seen his swipes enough to know how to dodge. I punched him in counter attack which he quickly blocked with his shield but I got the better of him as I used my legs to sweep his. He fell to the ground as I used my shotgun feature onto him causing massive damage to his aura, it wasn't enough though as he quickly pushed me off and got up hastily. He looked fairly shaky as he got into his battle stance. I ran towards him once more, this time he used his shield to block my charge. I punched towards his leg, which he quickly went into block but I used my spare hand to attack his now open chest.

"Sorry Jaune." I apologized as I thrusted my katar to his chest, losing nearly all of his aura. He was flung back a good amount before stopping though.

"Alright Crimson, you win." Jaune said in defeat as I ran over and offered my hand.

"Good job Mr. Wake." She complimented as I gave her one of my grins. She shortly turned her head over and glared at Jaune.

"You, Mr. Arc, need to work on your swordsmanship. It was exceptionally sloppy and nearly non-existent. Remember to use your scroll in battle to gauge your aura as well." Ms. Goodwitch scolded, Jaune looked down looking like a puppy.

After Ms. Goodwitch's lecture the bell rang and we moved onto next class, Grimm strategy and anatomy I believe Mr. Port teaches that class. As I took a seat Jaune plopped myself down next to me. Mr. Port had started the lecture as I was about to take my rest but Jaune stopped me. I looked over at him and his face looked down, he could barely look at me properly.

"U-um, Crimson your strong and all but h-how do you do it?" Jaune asked, I was taken back from this. I thought he wanted to be the hero and stuff but I guess he wants help this time around.

"We can talk after the lecture, We have more time after that. I wanna watch ol' Ice princess duke it out with that boarbatusk." I pointed, We had gotten accustomed to calling each other names. It seemed and felt natural for me.

I watched the battle unfold before me, Weiss leaped forward but the Boar got the best of her and her rapier got caught in the tusks of the boar. Ruby was cheering her on as Weiss got a little more ticked. I swear I could see the vein on her forehead. The Boar used his tusked to swiftly disarm Weiss, charging right after which Weiss dodged hastily. She sprinted towards her rapier Myrtenaster and snagged it.

"Weiss! Go for the belly! There is no armour underneath!' Ruby suggested towards her partner as I saw Weiss snap her neck towards her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted defiantly.

"Real feisty eh?" Azure chimed in out of nowhere, I had barely realized he sat below me. I merely gave him a glare as Weiss used her glyphs to finish off the boarbatusk.

Mr. Port continued the lecture and I got progressively sleepier and sleepier as I succumbed once more to the pleasant darkness.

I woke up to an unpleasant sensation all over my body, I felt heavier. As I opened my eyes I saw water drip off my messily made hair. Those pranksters, they don't know what's coming once I change. At least this wasn't my suit. Dry cleaning is ultra expensive but thankfully I can sew minor cuts back together. Thanks Mom! As I propped myself up using my arms I heard loud snickers, the kind that sounded like they would break out into a laugh at any second. Which of course happened. I looked around as the entirety of My team, Team RWBY and Team JNPR was laughing their lungs right out. I wasn't really known for my pranks but I'm pulling the restraints on the next one I pull.

I shook my hair as water was flung everywhere, I did this intentionally of course though. As the teams recovered from their laughing hysteria Ren went up to me.

"So, Crimson have we finally watered down your pride?" He asked in a joking voice as once more everyone broke out into laughter. I smirked, mischievous thoughts filled my head as I kept my emotions under control and planned out my next prank.

"Very funny, I hope you guys like sleeping with at least one eye open." I retorted cockily.

"Yeah whatever Crimson I know you wouldn't harm us ladies." Weiss challenged.

"Oh ok, I guess you like your dresses tie dye?" I spoke back as she scrunched her face up and she got as red as a tomato. I got her right where I want it to be.

"Hah! Fat chance!" Weiss blurted. I stared over at Ruby who was still laughing like a madman, or in this case madwoman.

"And Ruby you like itching all over right?" I added in as she stopped stone cold.

"Please no!" Ruby pleaded with the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Rip, my only weakness.

"Only if you make me some more cookies." I answered as I laughed which everyone else joined into.

"Azure and Jet. You guys will receive my signature unstoppable prank. Lie Ren will receive the #2. After that I will make it up." I announced as Azure and Jet stopped laughing and started running. They knew what was coming. Lie Ren got all fidgety whilst others looked in horror. I then realised my clothes were still ultra soaked as I noticed a puddle under me. I started walking back to the dorm, I need my other set of clothing.

I changed into the outfit I came in when I was in the Emerald Forest. I heard a knock on the door. I looked around and Azure and Jet were taking a nap, perfect time to strike. I opened the door and it was Jaune. I remembered then that Jaune wanted help with something.

"Sup Jaune, whatcha need?" I asked as Jaune looked down, he must feel ashamed. I sighed as he opened his mouth.

"C-can I talk to you in private Crimson?" Jaune responded, averting his gaze.

"Yeah, no problem. Lead the way" I answered as I followed him, his form looked a little weaker today, back hunched and he kept fiddling with his fingers. Why was he so nervous? I'm just like any other guy he talked to.

Jaune led me to the top of the roof, to my surprise Pyrrha was also on top of the roof. Jaune had widened eyes and his voice trembled as he uttered out "P-py-Pyrrha!"

"Oh, Hello Jaune are you here to enjoy the night sky with Crimson?" Pyrrha interrogated in her beautiful voice. She smiled at us as I gave her mine, Jaune looked in disarray as he went to the edge of the roof. Worry filled my mind.

"Slow down Jaune! I know it's rough but not that rough!" I shouted towards Jaune as he turned around to give me a puzzled look.

"W-What? No! I'm not doing that you idiot!" Jaune screamed back. Pyrrha's face grew with concern as well as mine.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune looked at us, his face red and brows furrowed.

"I am sick and tired of being the dumb and lovable idiot! I want to be the Hero! How can I be a hero if I can't even help my friends in anything?" Jaune spilled out.

"Jaune we are always here to help" Pyrrha said calmly

"See! That right there! That pity that I don't want! I want to help everyone, I don't to be helped!" Jaune shouted at Pyrrha as Pyrrha looked visibly shaken, looking down at her feet and cowering.

"Jaune! Chill out! We can spar as much as you want, I'll give you as much guidance as you need!" I told him, failing to understand that he doesn't want help right now. What an idiot I am.

"I don't need your help! I was never supposed to be here in the first place!" Jaune shrieked. I shook my head in disbelief as I remembered what he was going to say next.

"I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I got my way into beacon alright? I never attended any school or did any courses, I lied my way into here." Jaune exploded as Pyrrha went to take his hand, Jaune flinched his arm back and glared at Pyrrha as she started to walk away from this madness.

"Jaune please stop! Everyone needs help, even I did remember? I had you, and my other friends to support me when I nearly died from the fall, My friends helped me train and I will pay it forward back to you!" I screamed back at him, Jaune's face started to lighten up as my glare at him started to weaken.

"Look, my bad Crimson. Looks like I really do need help after all" Jaune said chuckling, I chuckled with him.

"We will start training tomorrow alright? Go talk to Pyrrha, She'll be pretty salty at first but she will forgive you. Oh and also ask if she could help out with training tomorrow as well" I asked Jaune as he nodded, strutting down the stairs calling out Pyrrha's name.

I smirked once more and thought about my devious plans, man they will never see it coming. I hustled down the stairs and tip toed into my dorm room, good they were still sleeping. I searched through my bag and found itching powder, glitter and some goop leftover from my last pranking spree. I can make this work. I looked through all their clothing and picked out their usual outfits, I put itching powder everywhere then covered it in goop, I then sprinkled glitter all over their shoes, using some toothpaste to make sure it sticks. I snickered to myself as I sifted through my bag as I found some printed out photos of various cast members of the 'Twilight' movies. I smirked as I plastered the photo's all over their clothing, bags, hats you name it, I glued it. I laughed gloriously outside my room as I continued my prankpage. I then slept outside on the roof with my set of clothes in my bag, prank proof for one night guaranteed. I setup my sleeping bag as I tuned my scroll alarm. I gave myself one last chuckle as I slept peacefully.

I opened my eyes and looked up, snow covered what seemed to be my goggles. I wiped off all that snow as I surveyed my surroundings, I saw my friends, Team RWBY and Team JNPR as we were climbing what I assumed was a mountain.

"And that's when I said goats always looked like that!" Jaune said telling some random corny joke he shoveled up from the depths of his brain. I fake laughed and the rest of my friends followed.

"It was a nice try Jaune." I responded back as he scoffed and continued the climb.

Suddenly my semblance kicked in, I saw an avalanche a huge one come crashing down from above, I was to far for it to affect me but my friends were in its way. Everyone was laughing and talking, I opened my mouth to scream to shout to save them. Nothing came out. I felt powerless as my body froze up, Jaune looked up and alerted the rest of the pack. Jaune attempted to save Pyrrha as we blocked the avalanche crashing down upon him, I looked down numb and rigid, no power left my feet or my arms as I hung onto the side of the mountain as I saw my friends get massacre before my eyes, Ruby looked at me in the eye and mouthed what I assumed was 'It was all you'. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to shout even more but I couldn't even whisper. Tears clogged my goggles as I watched every single one of their bodies hit the rocks below. Blood splattering everywhere as my vision soon was overtaken by snow once more. I wiped it off frantically, regaining strength as my goggles were rid of the tears. I looked up to see no one, looked down and not a thing was seen, looked side to side, nothing but this mountain and me. Finally I let go of the rock as I accepted my fate to join my friends.

I sprung up from my sleeping bag, I checked the time. It was 7:57. I slowed down my breathing as I started to cry to myself. Why was I so powerless? Why can I never help anyone? Why? WHY? I calmed myself down as more. Why's' filled my thoughts. I stood up and changed in broad daylight, I didn't really care at all if someone saw me, holstering my katars, I returned to myself as I remembered what I did last night. I rushed down the stairs to see everyone's reactions.

"THERE HE IS!" Weiss shouted in her brand new tie dye dress. Her face was like a tomato as I laughed my ass off.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ruby boomed, well tried her hardest as her Crescent Moon was covered in 'Edward' photos and sticky notes galore. I felt my sides getting torn open as I somehow laughed harder. You know, she looks awfully cute when she's overwhelmed with grief and red-faced.

"Piece of crap." Azure muttered as he tried his best to remove the toothpaste and various pictures on his toothpaste covered shoes.

"Pfffft! Ren looks like a huge chicken!" Nora snorted as she was untouched. I was confused, I was sure I ate all those pancakes….. I turned over to Ren who was covered in feathers and was wearing a black shirt with a KFC logo crudely taped on.

"Renny can you make me some victory pancakes?" Nora said cutely, a smirk appeared on my untouched face. Ren sighed and looked like he was about to brace for impact.

"Nora, All the pancake mix and flour are gone." Ren admitted as he cowered in fear and Nora gave me her bone chilling glare. I shook a little but kept my composure, I gotta relish in these moments.

"YOU ARE A BIG FAT GORILLA!" Nora shrieked as she gave out her best insults. Who would've known that she has that kind of vocabulary. Ren held her back as she screamed out 'I'll break your legs!' and the occasional 'Those pancakes were innocent!'. I relished gloriously in my triumph. Then I remembered that I had to help out Jaune in training.

"Gotta go fast!" I shouted out sounding like a familiar blue hedgehog as I bolted past the savages ready to tear me down. I frantically equipped my katars and set up my scroll so I can see it mid-battle. I zoomed past the dorm doors, I'm sure I woke up at least one person as I burst through the exit of the dormitory. I rushed over to the training grounds where I assumed Jaune would be, after all I didn't see him this morning with the other prankees. I neared more and more towards the training ground as I saw 2 familiar figures there, Pyrrha seemed to be teaching Jaune stances and basic maneuvers. I came to a halt as I concealed my presence and hid in the various greenery surrounding the training grounds.

"Jaune, you are getting way better!" Pyrrha complimented as Jaune continued to block and dodge her attacks.

"Hey, now I won't get destroyed in only 1 hit." Jaune joked as he went in for a counter attack, swinging his sword into Pyrrha's open side but was deflected quickly by Pyrrha's shield and her javelin was forced near Jaune's throat causing him to raise his hands in defeat.

"I still got a long way to go don't I?" Jaune asked with a joking expression on his face as Pyrrha chuckled and offered her hand.

"Jaune I-" Pyrrha was cut short as I intercepted her sentence.

"I think that you're doing way better than last time already, you fixed your stance and your sword play as improved a little. Pyrrha must be a god of teaching" I praised as Jaune had a dejected look on his face as I strut over and placed my hand onto his shoulder. It was time to give him advice on Pyrrha, at least very very vague hints.

"Look buddy, you will need to get stronger quick. If you want a girl you have to protect her no matter what. You are learning faster than I and I'm extraordinarily impressed. Remember Pyrrha and us will always be here to talk. Pyrrha will probably be the best friend you can ever have so make sure to get strong for her sake, you are her leader after all" I spouted out with a grin on my complexion. Jaune looked a little surprised but was quickly overtaken with a look of extreme determination.

"Thanks for the motivation Crimson! I have to get stronger than you one day!" Jaune exclaimed to the world as I scoffed.

"Fat chance Jaune!" I remarked back, no way the lovable idiot was going to overturn the best guy on Ear- er Remnant now.

"Pyrrha can handle you, I'll be back once you master her basics." I added, walking towards Pyrrha a look of trust and determination in her eyes. I slowly leaned in towards her ear.

"Pyrrha, don't be afraid to admit your feelings alright? I know you like Jaune a lot make sure to explain to Jaune later on, he's as thick as mayo" I explained to Pyrrha as a faint red appeared on her cheeks.

"How did you know?" Pyrrha asked as I overheard Jaune slashing and shouting. I gave her my signature smirk.

"Who doesn't know? Well, other than Jaune, of course." I admitted to Pyrrha as I walked off, I checked my scroll to see what class I had at 9, It was none other than a field trip today, sweet basically a day off. I then thought over what I said to Jaune.

'Wait, did I just doom Pyrrha to the friend zone by saying 'Pyrrha will be your best friend' or something? Crap, what have I done? I'm a monster that needs to be put down' I thought to myself as I trotted off towards the dorms to get ready for the field trip. I opened the dorm doors as I sensed something, I looked up as I saw a bucket of something come down onto me as I swiftly moved out of the way.

"Darn! I hate your semblance! Perfect prank avoider!" Azure screamed out as I saw Team RWBY, My team, Ren and Nora breakdown as they realized they can't beat the prank king. I laughed maniacally in front of everyone showing my dominance in this field.

"YOU CAN NEVER STOP THE DEMON KING OF PRANKS!" I announced like a psychopath, laughing crazed as everyone started to give me strange looks.

"Weirdo," Blake muttered as she read Ninjas of Love… IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN BROAD DAYLIGHT. I smirked as I already thought of my perfect comeback. I snagged the book out of her hands as I read one of the lines from the book.

"As he descended upon me, I let all restraints go…. WOAH NO WAY I'M READING THE REST OF THIS. BLAKE HOW CAN YOU READ ANY OF THIS?" I shrieked terrified of the contents of the book. I threw it out of shock straight to Weiss. Oh boy I'm ready for quite the reaction from this one. Weiss appeared to read intently as Blake tried her best to take back her 'Precious'. I saw a huge blush had graced her face and I was ready for some great quality reactions.

"B-blake, I thought only ruffian rif rafs were into this. How can one r-read this book? It is filled with vulgar depictions of special times." Weiss reacted as I lost it at 'Special times' we're in high school and she still says something so childish! Everyone else laughed with me as I saw Weiss' expression change to fury.

"W-why are you all laughing?" Weiss asked us with venom in her voice. I kept laughing as I tried my best to contain the side splitting leg wobbling laughter.

"Special times eh? Pffff. I can't even say it with a straight face." I responded as I burst out into a fit, Weiss backed away as she gave the book back to Blake, both of their faces looking as red as a tomato, Yang teased Blake about it as I lost my mind in laughter. Just then I heard the door behind me open.

"Er, guys. It's time for the field trip…." Jaune trailed off in my mind as I rushed out past him and looked around for any form of transportation to chuck myself into, the rest of my friend soon followed as we blasted towards the nearest cheese wagon, seriously they still use these things? I thought in a world of basically super powered angsty teenagers and op teachers and adult hunters and huntress' we would have way better transportation.

I plopped myself next to a window seat in the back, fortunately most people had opted to sit in the front. Jet and Azure had placed themselves in front of me in the next row, Ren and Nora took the seats to the right of me with Jaune and Pyrrha in front of them. Yang and Blake seated themselves in front of Jet and Azure. Thus left Weiss and Ruby to find seats, sadly the rest of the seats had filled up. I sighed and stood up, offering my seat to them standing is better for the health anyways. They said 'Thanks' and 'Finally showing gentlemanship' I'm sure you can distinguish who said what. Weiss took the window as Ruby took the seat next to her. She quickly scooched over as she patted the space next to her.

"I'm fine Ruby, standing can give many health benefits ya know?" I gave my excuse which didn't stop Ruby from pouting and crossing her arms. What a child. I took the space next to her, partially. I did 1 cheek. 1 CHEEK. Ruby gave me a smile as I weakly smiled back, I could scooch over a little, maybe get another half a cheek in there or maybe go all in 2 cheeks? I made a decision on my huge dilemma and decided to go for a bold double cheek. I scooched over and my thighs hit Ruby's I felt blood rush to my cheeks a little. She was so soft… and her- STOP IT! LOOK AT THE TIME IT'S STOP O' CLOCK!

"Sorry!" I blurted out quickly. I felt my confidence slip away in a gentle stream, like a quiet river. How could I be so suave in other situations?

"It's ok Crimson, after all Weiss is taking up all the space" Ruby pointed out as I looked over and saw that she basically had a nice 3-4 inches between her and Ruby. Is she a germaphobe? I'm sure I don't smell that bad, It has only been a day since I last took a nice shower.

"Ruby stand up real quick." I whispered to Ruby as I stood up and she followed, I then shortly seated myself in the gap Weiss had gotten. She looked over with a piercing glare as she put a hand on her hip and a pout on her face.

"Just what do think you're doing?" Weiss asked as she desperately tried to get away from me. She pushed and shoved but to no avail, I'm just too big of a wall for her. A grin pinched my cheeks. I gently grabbed her arms to stop her from shoving me out of the way and scooched toward her. Her face grew extremely red as I moved closer and closer.

"You should be like the Ice Queen you are and chill out" I whispered in her ear, what a corny horrible joke, suave Crimson took over and made such a horrid joke, how do I silence this nuisance? I chuckled in my thoughts as I felt Ruby take a seat next to me. I let go of Weiss' slender arms and placed them comfortably on my lap. I leaned back in my seat as I felt my body go nearly limp. I hooked up my headphones to my scroll and tuned up to a random radio station, it think it was playing some form of chill music I had no complaints. I have a hefty sigh as I made myself comfortable, erm as comfortable as I could inbetween two girls. Two beautiful girls, which also happen to be my friends and we're actually pretty close and do they like me? I mean they trust me…. Like a friend. A friend. DID I JUST GET A PRE-EMPTIVE FRIENDZONE? NONONONO THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! I'M SUPPOSED TO CHARM THEM! But then again suave me failed to show up when I felt Ruby's soft, delicate thigh…. I trailed off in my thoughts as I felt my headphones get taken away from my skull. I got out of my trance to see that Azure had taken my headphones.

"Jerk." I insulted my friend, which he responded with a big fat american grin. I retorted with a chilling glare as I swiped it away from his hands and placed them around my neck.

"Chill out man, Just playing some truth or dare in this cheese wagon. Wanna play?" Jet explained as my glare lightened up.

"Sure I'd love to play. After all I got nothing better to do." I answered back, I leaned forward so as to hear my friends better for the game.

"Oo! Truth or dare! Can I play? Can I? Can I?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah no problem, what about you Ice Queen? Finally chill out?" Jet asked the white haired maiden. She merely scoffed.

"Who would want to play with riff raffs like you?" Weiss remarked, which was met with various forms of 'Me' from the rest of the group.

"C'mon Weiss! Don't be such a party pooper!" Yang interjected.

"Fine." Weiss said plainly as the rest of the group was filled with glee.

"Alrighty, I'll start. Crimson truth or dare?" Jet asked. Too simple for a daredevil like me.

"Truth" I answered, way too easy.

"From what you read from 'Ninja's of Love' what was your favorite part?" Jet questioned, I then soon heard Blake growl. At least I assumed it was her growl.

"The part where I closed the book. Jaune truth or dare?" I deflected the question like a virus, no way I'm saying such lines in this fanfiction after all the author is just a clueless bastard who barely makes minimum wage.

"Dare" Jaune said victoriously, he puffed his chest out like he had just won a gold medal in the olympics. Time to test his bravery a little, albeit forced bravery

"Hold Pyrrha's hand until we have to get off this bus." I basically sang out, I saw both Jaune and Pyrrha's face go absolutely red. I snickered as I saw Jaune's hand peer over to Pyrrha's as they made contact with each other's hands, man flustered Pyrrha and Jaune are the best. Jaune averted his gaze from Pyrrha as he opened his mouth.

"A-Alright, erm Ruby truth or dare?" Jaune asked as Ruby's face went into deep thought. I relaxed a little bit and placed half of the headphones on my head.

"Truth." I heard Ruby spurt out through the music blasting through my ears.

"Alright Ruby, If Crimson asked you out onto a date right now would you accept?" Jaune inquired, I instantly stopped my intense jam out and gently placed my headphones onto my neck. I then looked over at Ruby who's face was flushed. Blush = Good sign. Good sign = No friend zone. No friend zone = Maybe girlfriend. I internally celebrated as I awaited her response. I heard her mutter something like 'Yeah'. Jaune put on a confused face.

"What was that?" Jaune cupped his ear, ready for the response. This time it was audible to me.

"Yes I would." She whispered under her breath. To which Jaune leaned in closer and I felt my face flush and my emotions overflow inside me. SHE LIKES ME. Me who is funny and caring, me who is quiet and understanding.

"What was that?" Jaune teased, at least I hoped he did.

"I WOULD ALRIGHT? DID YA HEAR THAT ONE JAUNE?" Ruby snapped, I basically heard everyone shift in their seats as they looked towards the loud shout, to which Ruby cowered a little. All eyes were on us. Great job Jaune, always got my back you're a real best friend screw Azure and Jet they can suck my-

"Hey Crimson! Don't make too much noise later on alright?" Yang gave a wink as she gave her request. Everyone broke out into laughter as I laughed nervously with them. Ruby however stayed silent as her face somehow started to fill with even more blood, I swear she will pass out at any second.

"Two dolts! What a perfect match!" Weiss interjected in all the laughter. To which incurred a chorus of laughter, I simply rolled my eyes and put on my headphones to drown out all the ridiculousness. Then again one good thing came out of this. I'm not in the friendzone and I have a chance with Ruby. I grinned gloriously as everyone calmed down from their highs and went back to what they were doing before.

"A-Azure T-Truth or Dare?" I heard Ruby stutter as I took off my beloved headphones for the gazillionth time.

"Dare!" Azure shouted out.

"Make me cookies when we get back." Ruby requested plainly as Azure made a dumbfounded face.

"Is that valid as a dare?" Azure whispered to Jet as he pulled out the ToD hand book. He flipped through the book as he widened his eyes.

"It's 100% legit, it doesn't interfere with the good old 'buy' clause since you are making them yourself"" Jet informed as he closed the book and stashed it away in his overcoat. When was the last time he put that thing into the laundry?

"Hmph, alright. Crimson Truth or Dare?" Azure asked. As the honest man I was it was a simple answer.

"Dare." I announced with a devilish grin. It was intercepted by the hellish look in Azure's eyes. Oh no. Nononononono. He's going to dare me to do it. I'M NOT READY! I saw him open his mouth as he announced my incoming doom.

"Ask out Ruby Rose to a date." Azure dared. Now look what happens when you become an honest man, you get screwed harder than when you lost that philips head screwdriver when making Ikea furniture. I sighed and braced myself for impact as my jaw's released the gates.

"Ruby, will you go out on a date with me?" I asked with all of my courage. My heart pounded as sweat dripped from my forehead, please be yes. PLEASE! Ruby looked extraordinarily flustered as she turned to me, she was about to say the answer. The answer was-

"We're here children! Make sure the bus is clean and leave nothing behind." Ms. Goodwitch intercepted, Ruby shot straight up as she made a dash out the bus.

"SON OF A-"


	4. Chapter 4 Answers

YOYO It's me again hitting you up with a new chapter after a few months. Sorry if it's a little short and fillery. BUT I can guarantee that chapter five will be longer and more action packed!

Enjoy, my editor wasn't able to edit this one so forgive me.

~Entryshroud

* * *

Chapter 4 Answers

"SON OF A-"

"MR. WAKE! WATCH THAT TONGUE!" Ms. Goodwitch snapped at me as I slammed my mouth shut. I sat back down dejectedly as the rest of the gang around me gave me their dumbass smiles.

"Really hoping for that yes eh?" Jet broke, I gave him my ice cold glare colder than the Ice Queen's. That seemed to shut him up as the rest of the group snickered as we started to file out of the bus.

I stretched out my numb limbs as I looked around for Ruby, we were assigned partners when we had left the bus and low and behold I got Ruby frickin' Rose. God of love watching after me I see, I sighed at the thought as the rest of the group went and started milking those trees of their sap.

"Ruby!" I shouted into the green nothingness. I heard a rustle towards the left of me, I assumed it was Ruby as I walked nonchalantly over.

"Yo Rubes we gotta go collect sap," I informed as said bush stood up, Ruby's face visible as she held two branches next to her head. She shushed me as she whispered "Can't you see I'm hiding from the public Crimson?". I raised my eyebrow at this, I mean not that many people heard that final dare right? RIGHT? I gave her my cheshire smile as I parted the branches from her head.

"That dare doesn't matter Ruby, I mean I'll treat you to dinner anytim- er I mean do you wanna eat lunch with me later- I-I mean-" I stuttered myself to death. Ruby quickly pushed her finger to my lips which silenced me.

"Chill Crimson, of course I'd eat lunch with you. Now let's go grab some sap. I don't feel so embarrassed anymore after hearing you" She interjected, giggling shortly afterwards. Man am I smooth as butter with that attempt at asking her out, great for me. I picked up the mason jar and handed her the spigot so we can extract the sap.

"Ugh, so sticky," I heard Yang complain in the background, I turned around to meet the rest of the group near us and a agitated Yang attempt to unstick her hair from the sap. I sighed as I picked up my Mason jar full of sap and tossed another one to Ruby.

"I'll be back." I muttered as I walked towards my best bros Azure and Jet. I gave them the Group meeting signal, a double knee slap followed by a quick whistle. I got their attention as they nodded and walked towards me, we huddled up like a football team as Azure opened his mouth.

"Alright what's the problem today Crimson?" he spoke.

"What did Ruby say?" Jet inquired.

"Alright boys game plan today is that I got date with Ruby Rose, time is lunch, what's the protocol?" I spouted.

"Protocol 47 normal date, no fancy stuff yet because we are broke." Azure answered as Jet gave a scowl.

"No way! It's protocol 83, attempt for first kiss," Jet the romantic argued.

"Guys guys what about Protocol 76 normal date but if the opportunity arrives go in for the kiss." I countered as the guys seemed to agree, nodding their heads.

"76?" Azure questioned.

"76." Jet confirmed as they nodded simultaneously.

"Alright boys let's break up and go back to whatever we were doing" I called off as I broke off from the group only to be meet with Nora's awaiting face.

"Ooo you and Ruby are going to date at lunchtime AND you're going in for the kiss first try? Bold one Crimson!" Nora initiated with me. "Hey Ren did you know Ruby and Crimson is a thing?" Nora shouted towards Ren as I sneaked out.

"Really? We gotta think of a ship name like Riby or Cruby." Ren replied as I got farther and farther away.

"Cruby sounds superior!" Nora announced as I heard her basically herald my new found relationship.

"So what happened over there?" Ruby asked, making me jump in surprise.

"Oh, nothing just Nora announcing we're a thing to the whole grade. Nothing big." I instantly blurted. Great job Crimson. GREAT ONE. Ruby's cheeks went to a Ruby colour as I smirked once again. "Don't worry, I don't care what they think Rubes, me and you are number one!" I said cornily as she punched my arm and snorted.

"Stop it you're going to embarrass me even more!" The fair maiden said.

"Oh thou art my most beautiful Ruby, whose eyes are as amazing as quartz come and give me a hug." I impersonated shakespeare's writing as I opened my arms ready for a bear hug, which she happily accepted.

"Oh of course, fair prince." She responded as I looked into her amazing silver eyes. She nestled her face into my shoulder as I rubbed the top of my chin on her head. I let go of the embrace as I started to fill up another mason jar full of sap, I mean we gotta meet Ms. Goodwitch's expectations.

Suddenly I hear a rush of footsteps come towards us, "Ursa! Jaune is fighting it alone!" I heard one of them say as I instantly dropped my mason jar of sap, spilling it onto my new dress shoes of course. What the heck did Jaune do this time? I thought to myself as I rushed towards the sound of the Ursa, stomping and growling like a deranged maniac. Much to my surprise Ruby decided to follow me, I saw Pyrrha not too far from us as well. I assumed the rest ran back to the school bus to protect the pack. Not too long after we had reached the clearing, and low and behold Jaune was battling an Ursa alone, I took a step forward only to be stopped by a hand, Pyrrha's to be exact.

"Let's watch what he can do first, if he can't handle this then we will intervene." Pyrrha explained gracefully as usual. I complied as I took a step backwards. Jaune took a massive hit but managed to block it in the nick of time, he seemed to take a more aggressive stance as he dove in for his counter attack, he cleaved at the leg of the Ursa as it gave a mighty roar. Immobilized the Ursa sat using its arms to furiously slash in front of him. Jaune got crafty as he tossed his shield into the Ursa's awaiting paws; positioning himself behind the Ursa he hefted his sword and did a clean two handed slash to the mid abdomen. Once again the Ursa bellowed in pain as Jaune attempted to recover his beloved shield. Only to be met with a punch to his chest, knocking him down. He rose up from the grass and baited himself in; rolling towards his shield dodging the Ursa's hefty paws. Swiftly he recovered his shield and bashed the abdomen of the Ursa which seemed to anger it as it rose up from its seated position and using all it's might used the injured leg to stomp the ground, leaving it uneven. I heard Pyrrha and Ruby grunt as I saw Jaune go in for a blind attack, leaving him exposed. I saw a faint black surround his shield as it blocked his opening; with a hefty cleave he sliced into the Ursa's innards which was quickly followed up with a finishing beheading. Jaune then collapsed. Understandable, fighting such a beast requires stamina and strength.

"Wuh, how did Jaune move his shield that fast?" Ruby asked aloud.

"He got a little help from me. You have your speed, Crimson has his insane reaction time and I have polarity." Pyrrha explained as Ruby's mouth made an O.

"So you can control poles I see," Ruby interpreted as Pyrrha have a chuckle.

"No Ruby, Pyrrha can control metal." I explained to my beautiful partner as she nodded in understanding.

"Hey guys how long are you going to stand there?" Jaune asked in the distance as we started to walked towards him.

"Good job out there Jaune, make sure to minimize openings though. Other than that it was perfect. Now let's head out this place before anymore Grimm come charging in" I analyzed, offering my hand to him. He accepted as I helped him up on his feet. He and Pyrrha whispered some things that were inaudible to me as Ruby, Pyrrha, Jaune, and I went back towards the bus. I noticed the stickiness that was

As the four of us returned to the bus, its engine emitting a thick black into the air, we all filed into seats at the very back of the vehicle. Of course, the group automatically divided itself into its respective couples, but it made the first few moments of movement awkwardly quiet. The only sounds that could be heard on the bus were the occasional rustlings or shufflings of feet, and the hissing articulations of Jaune and Pyrrha whispering to each other. Ruby's right next to me. Shouldn't I say something to her?

"Those two are pretty happy talking to each other, huh?" The words escaped my mouth as the quietest tone I could muster.

"You've got that right," she giggled in reply, holding her hand over her mouth as she tried to keep her laugh unnoticed.

Apparently it was too late, though, because when I glanced back over at the two, Pyrrha's face had turned a shade of red I don't think I'd ever seen before. Jaune's only response was the disapproving knot that formed between his eyebrows, arms crossed as his gaze pierced my eyes. Defensively, I threw my hands up with wide eyes, as if to say that I hadn't done anything wrong. This evoked another laugh from Ruby, and I found myself smiling at her voice.

"What were you two talking about that was so interesting?" I pressed on.

"We were just discussing today's fight!" Pyrrha leaned over Jaune from the window seat, forcing a blush onto Jaune's face and sending Ruby and I into a spiral of laughter.

Pyrrha, looking immensely more embarrassed, crossed her arms and scooted herself right to the edge of the seat.

Well, one thing led to another and, though the bus ride was supposed to go smoothly and quietly as it had been laid out for us, apparently it wasn't going to. Jaune and Pyrrha crashed about twenty minutes after the bus' early events, but then I was the only one left who could keep my eyes open, and...

Ruby fell asleep. But the problem was, she didn't just lean against the window, which would have been a completely comfortable spot, she collapsed straight onto my shoulder. And now, I was stuck there, muscles tense and body completely rigid. If I moved an inch she could wake up abruptly, but if Pyrrha or Jaune woke up about now I would be in an extremely compromising position. So, there I was, body stiff to the point of becoming sore, and I had to find some way to wake up Ruby that I could explain before either of the two across from us found out. I mean, I was grateful for the opportunity, of course, wait what am I saying ok. Ok, calm down. It's just her sleeping. That's not anything to get worried about.

Yeah, well, that would have been great in theory, but now the blood is rushing to my cheeks to the point of strangling my skin and there's not much I can do to stop it.

My eyelids parted with the bus' abrupt jolt, and I felt a heat on the side of my head as I craned my neck up again. My eyes darted beside me.

I had fallen asleep on **RUBY'S SHOULDER**. And Weiss was **RIGHT BESIDE ME**. Not to mention that literally everyone else on the bus had seen the whole thing. Great foreboding, dream.

"Nice going, Crimson," Jet and Azure shot me looks simultaneously. Oh man.

Ruby's face could've easily been mistaken for a tomato as she held up her hands defensively. "No, no, it's ok, you were tired so it made sense..."

Weiss threw me possibly the dirtiest look she had ever given me, which was quite a feat considering how many of those I'd received. I guessed I'd be having a rough time for the rest of the ride back.

"Well, you gotta give a man credit for making a move," Yang tossed in from a couple rows up.

"I didn't mean to-" I started, but was quickly interrupted by a bitter expression written all over Pyrrha's face.

"Keep it to yourselves, would you?" She looked out the window. Well, someone was a little upset over nothing. Jaune said nothing, but rather looked like had missed an opportunity to have the same thing in his row.

Well, it wasn't like I was complaining about it, anyway.

But, the look on Jaune's face was calling out to me in desperation, so I began to slide out of the row, nudging Ruby with me. "I owe you money, and my bag's in the back. Let's go now, before the bus stops."

Jaune looked as if he had been touched by God as we shuffled past. I gave him a wink on the way by. He smoothly jumped across to fill the row so he was next to Weiss.

"So you enjoying school lately?" the words stumbled out of his mouth. Weiss glanced to him, almost with disgust, and all she said, through the piercing blue of her eyes, was "%^&# off".

Ruby and I watched the events unfold from the back of the bus, and we couldn't help but laugh. Jaune made his moves on Weiss, which seemed to agitate her to the point of breaking. Finally Weiss gave Jaune a hearty slap to the face which left a dejected Jaune crumbling in his seat. Pyrrha was still looking out the window like an edgelord ready to cut. I stood up and shimmed towards her seat and plopped myself down next to her which she didn't really react to at all but scooch a little farther away from me. I mustered my courage as I spoke.

"Tell me what's wrong Pyrrha?" I asked the maiden, she huffed and kept looking out the window. I don't want to be annoying but looks like I gotta pry.

"As much as Jaune is an idiot he is also considerate, now tell me what's up?" I pried once again. She then gave me a bone chilling glare, not even sure Weiss can top that one. I just smiled weakly and once again stood at the back, just waiting for the bus ride to end. Of course then shortly afterward I was flung forward and fell flat on my face, another great one for me as the rest of the group was falling dead from laughter.

"Alright students, file out in a nice orderly fashion." Ms Goodwitch instructed as she gave me a strange look. I sighed and pushed myself off the ground and dusted myself off. I was in the last row so it took sometime to get to me but when it was my time I took Ruby's hand in mine and guided her out the bus.

"Erm" Ruby sounded, I realized what I had just done, I took Ruby's hand. My new GIRLFRIEND's hand. I gave her my classic smirk and I took on a slight blush as I decided to let go when we met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey Crimson, do those shoes have enough grip though?" Jet snorted as the group once again bursted out in laughter. I gave him my belittling glare as I decided to look around my surroundings to bash against his skull; instead I found a basketball court. Who knew hunters and huntress' still play such sports. I smirked as I saw there was a basketball dispenser near the court.

"You, Azure and me. 2v1 on the court. Right. Now. No aura. First to 10. Keeps." I commanded as I took stride after stride with confidence. Shortly I heard the footsteps of the group start creeping up to me, I took a basketball from the dispenser and started to dribble. Feels great to be able to play the best sport in the world.

"Too easy, why even attempt to challenge us 2v1?" Jet gloated as Azure gave him a high five. Did they forget who was the Emperor of Defense was?

"Alright then, you start with ball." I excreted confidence as I tossed the ball over to my friends. The rest of the group sat on the bleachers that was oh so convenient.

"Your downfall Crimson." Azure taunted as he started to dribble the ball. I got into my defensive stance, wide base and down low. I had to play zone, man to man defense is impossible 2v1. I felt a smirk pinch my lips as Azure decided to dribble around me for a layup. He decided to fake me out though as he quickly passed to Jet for a deadly jumper. Jet's shot made it's mark as I started to get fired up. Once again they had the ball; my defensive stance strengthening as Jet attempted to post me up. I suppressed a chuckle as he was unable to move. He pump faked into a pass towards Azure however Azure fumbled the ball giving me a chance to run over and block. Azure unaware of my newfound speed attempted an easy shoot in the key which was denied by my hand. I now had possession.

I dribbled out the key as they double teamed me, a coward's move. I pounded the ball to establish my dominance as I posted up and pushed them inside the key. It was time. I pivoted on my left foot and pump faked causing Jet to jump, I then turned around and fake a lay up which put Azure out of position. When they were both frozen I jumped and held the ball with both of my hands and slammed it right over their arrogant faces. I let out a cackle as the expression on their faces changes to ones of terror. What had they awakened?

I heard the group roar with praise. 'Good Job Crimson!' 'I can jump higher with my glyphs' 'That slam was amazing!'.

"Y-you never dunked before!" Jet screamed mutiny as I widened my eyes and gave him a shocking smile.

"Did you think I just slacked off when we were training?" I asked him with my intimidating figure to which he cowered in fear over.

"It's still my ball." I announced as they regained their previously non-existent composure, passing the ball to me I started to dribble once again. The same double team. I broke through their defenses as I was about to take a lay-up. I noticed that Azure was bursting with speed to block my shot to which I responded by stepping back and shooting a shot right over his bloody face. The basket sunk in as once again praise roared from the bleachers. I looked over and saw I had attracted the attention of team CFVY and other various students. This is great, now these two fools will know who is the alpha male. Once more with the ball I decided to rush past the defenders before they got a chance to set up; I dashed past both of them the second my hands made contact with the ball and did another slam dunk. An even louder bellow came from the bleachers as I waved like I had won an olympic gold medal. Possession once again. I can't use any more of my tricks as the shot clock winded down in my head. I went to my bread and butter and posted up in the paint. I faked a lay-up to the left as I did a hookshot over their heads. It missed it's mark as Jet got the rebound. He gave me a grin as he went to go clear it. At the edge of the three point line he dribbled and took a step forward. I reacted and followed; wrong decision however as he took a step back and sunk it from three.

"You can't shoot threes can't you?" Jet taunted as I gave him a grin. This game will be fun. I passed him the ball as Azure and Jet stood parallel to each other and passed with perfect synergy, Azure earned them another point.

"COMEBACK!" Jaune screamed from the bleachers as I clicked my tongue. I have to stop this right here and now. Azure and Jet tried their combo once again as they took a step back jumper, but I was too quick on my toes and I easily blocked the stole the ball. I cleared it and once again posted up for a classic hook. An idea popped into my mind as I spun around and took a shot from three, banking off the board right into the net. I looked right at Jaune.

"Did you not understand before?" I shouted as the crowd we had accumulated burst out into a earth shattering roar. The ball in my favour I posted up both of them and spun around.

"Not this time!" Jet shouted as he jumped forward to block. I spun back around and took a leap from the free throw line and dunked it once more. The crowd was in total awe and shock from my dunk. To think in a world where even more ludicrous things happen on a daily basis a free throw line dunk was still a spectacle to behold. With the score with in my favour at 4-3 I closed out the game, utterly dominating the both of them. Even when I missed my inhuman defense came back and blocked every shot they wanted to take.

"So, does my shoes have enough grip now?" I asked to my completely distraught friends. They nodded weakly as I went in for a huge bear hug. The three of us bowed as the crowd cheered our names. Nothing could separate us right? Not even death do us part. I chuckled to myself as the crowd threw me a slung of high fives and greetings as they had left, leaving the usual suspects and Team CVFY. Coco walked up to me and gave me a pat on the back as she had brushed past me to speak with Jet. Do I sense an easy tease?

"Hey Jet, do you like your hot cocoa black?" I snorted at my absolutely terrible joke as I could swear I felt everyone else roll their eyes. Velvet started to take pictures of my katars, which were on my belt. I had took them off when I played basketball, unnecessary weight needs to be shed in basketball.

"Liking the show?" I asked teasingly towards the bunny girl. I saw her blush and hide behind Yatsuhachi I think?

"Don't worry Velvet is just a little shy." Yatsu explained which I nodded in response.

"Hey Ruby I'm hungry, wanna go out for lunch?" I inquired.


End file.
